


Lords of the boards

by Tiefschwarz



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enfys is the brightest star in the galaxy, Enfys is trolling like a boss, Enfysylo, Enfysylo - Freeform, F/M, Funcarving, Kylo is the boss, Masturbation, Masturbation Collective, Placing a bet, Praise Kink, Snowboarding, Total AU, Voyeurism, but Enfys is bossier, losing a bet, snowboard au, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefschwarz/pseuds/Tiefschwarz
Summary: Enfysylo, snowboarders!AU :: the Knights of Ren own this mountain when a newcomer in a weird riding helmet arrives to show off. Kylo is livid, Enfys is trolling effortlessly, and this is a start of a beautiful friendship. Or something more than just that. Praise kink suddenly ensues.





	Lords of the boards

**Author's Note:**

> I've been _yearning_ for an enfysylo ever since my seeing Solo: A Star Wars Story. Enfys deserves the entire galaxy, not just one Kylo Ren within it. So for starters, she gets an entire group of skilled snowboarders and their brooding leader to outrace and troll joyfully. Eventually Kylo finds himself eager for a praise kink, which Enfys mercifully delivers.

Now they had to have been kidding him for real.  
This totally wasn’t possible.  
They ruled this place and all its slopes — for years on. And now his knights of Ren were insisting there was that newcoming snowboarding bastard sending impudent blasts of snow slashing into their prudently masked faces, cross-cutting through their regular routes in the most smug fashion like he’d been waiting specifically for the knights of Ren to arrive to then indulge into a show-off. Pathetic!

So pathetic and childlike and all these things we usually tell ourselves to unrustle our jimmies — in vain, of course. Kylo Ren was livid and the knights didn’t dare to move closer. Let him regain his chill on his own, better without causing everyone else an avalanche to befall the resort due to his loud angry screaming and recklessly dangerous riding. Oh.

The knights made it downhill without drawing Kylo’s attention — looked like for the day the riding was finished. Good riddance, at least they could do some off-slope workout or warm the bones at the sauna.  
Kylo remained on the topmost slope, scowling at the friendly little gusts of wind — the weather was outrageously perfect for a great day in the mountains. And the bastard probably decided the same for himself, the moron.

And there he was, jumping effortlessly off the chairlift like the board was as lightweight as a feather, and gravity was a mere nuisance for the likes of him. For a moment Kylo was positively bewildered — he had certainly expected someone with more bulk on their frame, someone, whose very body would scream of an imposing and aggressive style the knights of Ren described with fear but also with something dangerously close to admiration — the traitors!

That bastard was small like a freaking hobbit on a snowboard, and wouldn’t have caught Kylo’s attention at all — were it not for the mask he wore. Now, that helmet designed as a full-face mask was bizarrely outrageous, with a set of symmetrical horn-like elements protruding on either side of the rider’s head. Symbolic much, huh? Spiritually empowering, maybe? Gosh, that all appeared so pathetic that Kylo’s first impetus was to tear the mask off the midget since it probably added over a half to his height. Did it also add force to his riding?

Kylo wasn’t so keen on performing that sort of an observation — on the contrary, he was eager to jump downhill and chase the moron until the distance was fine enough to carve a blast of ice dust mighty enough to witness him losing his balance in the gust of snow and falling over himself and those ridiculous horns — you just don’t parade in a garb like that in the vicinity of _the_ Knights of Ren, least of all you speed-carve snow in their masks like a swag with a death wish ready. Oh no you don’t.

But words were wind, and while Kylo was fuming aimlessly at the possibilities, the midget buckled his boots to the bindings on the board and glided without a second glance past the looming figure, which was seemingly stuck in indecision of whether to ride or enjoy the weather where they stood rooted to the top of the slope.

Getting back out of his musings, Kylo noticed the midget’s absence, yet he only so much caught but a glimpse of his falling downhill in a careless vertiginous movement almost imperceptible for a planned or a trained one — this looked more like he just fell down there having lost all balance and care to the world — Kylo spent a few seconds gaping with mouth open — thankfully, the mask hid that undignified mimic quite well.

Having found his wits after such a blatant display of an effortless prowess — no one could convince Kylo this wasn’t done for a show off, one just did not ride like that but to spite him or instigate a challenge. And challenge Kylo would deliver, and gladly so! He checked the tightly fixed buckles of his own boots and rushed forward downhill.

That had been a rash move, in the long run — Kylo thought he could easily track the midget during the descent but it felt like the moron has just… Disappeared among the trees like he never even was to begin with! In the vast open spaces that granted scenic views of the surrounding mountainscapes Kylo peered down the slope and its branching roads, but there was not a trace visible, not a cloud of snow that usually followed a fast and precise style of carving into the hill — begrudgingly, Kylo could accept the midget was at minimum precise and economic with his movements.

Too economic it seemed — save for the bright spots of the costumes of amateurish riders, the slope was free from anyone displaying any sort of an aggressive style — or a dark costume that looked more like a muddy medievalesque garb from a cosband gone astray than an actual garment suitable for a fast and energy-consuming sports.

Only now that had struck Kylo as whimsical — the midget appeared anything but a snowboarder — save for the board, nothing indicated that, the helmet-mask least of all. The board itself seemed plain black with no designs standing out. And the knights haven’t met the likes of that midget before. Weird, to add to the already confusing state of appalling and ridiculous Kylo was so overwhelmed with.

He descended to the bottom base of the chairlift in a matter of minutes but no traces of the midget could be seen. Kylo inquired the rescue worker at the chairlift station about a person with a really prominent helmet. The worker displayed unusual care and something akin to admiration when describing the midget’s elegant descent almost straightly into the seat of the chairlift. They must be at the top already, the worker added. Fine, Kylo could wait. He wasn’t really suited for waiting but in an extraordinary situation like this, even he could muster some patience.

It felt like a dream. Like time stood still, the air frozen among the treetops, the riders all kind of moonwalking in a delicate slowmo, the chairlift paused into eternity — among them all, the small figure clad in all dark and no bright colours native to the mountain riding — that figure like a piece of burning coal, a meteorite cruising through the alien atmosphere at the unimaginable speed and agility — this felt like a calligraphy at some point, the rider as purposeful and integral as the brush delivering most exquisite inky strokes to the paper of the snow-covered slope.

Kylo got out of his reverie when a sharp line of crispy ice chips whizzed past his masked face.  
— You going up or not? — The owner of a horned mask addressed Kylo in a strange almost synthetic voice, and before Kylo could unfreeze and follow him, the impudent midget hopped onto the nearby chair that went upwards. Kylo hastily took the next one and throughout the long ride to the start of the topmost slope hated himself for the decision tremendously — the horned mask in the front chair made absolutely no movement, yet its very presence unnerved Kylo like few things in the world managed to.

The sheer insolence! Carving down the slope like that, nearly traceless — to purposefully strike a whole load of snow into Kylo’s face (thankfully masked in the helmet of his own design, but nonetheless)! Well if this wasn’t a death wish — or at minimum an open call for a challenge, Kylo couldn’t otherwise place the intentions of the intruder.

Thankfully, the rider didn’t go off performing his trademark fall into the abyss and waited for Kylo to jump off the chairlift. As if being generously courteous, the bastard! Kylo fumed with a newly found hit of rage and strode towards the midget, who proceeded to admire the scenery opening up in front of them in a wondrously carefree fashion. If he could even discern anything though that weird helmet of his, that is.

Kylo loomed over the smaller figure in what he hoped would be an imposing display of authority. Intruding one’s private space with all his massive bulk, clad in black and reflecting the brightness of the sun to the point of blinding the opponent with his sharp shine. The figure appeared completely unfazed.

— Who do you think you are to behave like that? — spat Kylo through his own mask.  
— Like what? — The horned mask now stared at him through its weird paraphernalia as if in genuine curiosity.  
— Riding like that! — There Kylo began to shout. Explaining obvious things — what was that midget even thinking of himself?!  
— Oh, is it not allowed to ride here? Or wait… — there was a sound within the mask that sounded suspiciously like snickering, — have I mayhaps trespassed on your private grounds?

And even wording it like that! — Kylo couldn’t bear the condescending tone like that any longer and roared angrily at the midget. He didn’t even make a move backwards, the nerve of him!

— It might be more sonorous of a roar should you not scream into your helmet, — the mask casually commented.

That undid it for Kylo, for he hastily tore off his gauntlet-styled riding gloves and unclasped his helmet.  
— Oh I’m not doing this to please you, — he snarled, his raven black curls finally free of the helmet’s grasp, free and flowing in the stronger mountain wind, his cheeks bright and rosy from agitation, eyes burning molten hellfire, the Kylo Ren in all his intimidating glory fully attempting to roar sans helmet now, as it truly gave a more potent and convincing performance.

— But it is a pleasing sight, you’ve got to admit, — the mask snickered now openly. — Here, chill, I’m also not doing this to please you, it’s just getting kinda hot in here.  
With this preface, the midget expertly went for the numerous clasps hiding at the bases of the mask horns, and before Kylo could come up with a witty retort, something about not giving a single mofo damn about the midget and also not caring about his own looks — which would’ve been a lie but nobody needed to know that, didn’t they?

…before Kylo could even compose himself, the smaller figure took off their atrocious mask, nearly stabbing Kylo in the process with its protruding horns. His own fault of standing too close of an arm’s distance, come to think of it. Kylo should’ve maneuvered out of the helmet’s way but was perplexed to the core.

A mass of copper-red curls blazed into his face, blinding Kylo with the sun reflected in each single swirl. A waterfall of coppery freckles showered him when the curls were thrown back in a movement with which a tsunami wave engulfs the entire space ahead of it. Kylo fell victim to that wave as well, or so it seemed.

He could neither move nor process the fact that the midget was in fact very much a girl who had just outdone him on the slope with some freaking godlike carving elegance and had sent him shivering onto his knees — well, not literally yet — and all of that while doing the most ungirlish things possible, dressing like a hobo with a board, riding like a stoned junkie high on some expired mushrooms…

Kylo never saw anything like that. Anyone like that. Not even remotely close. And that same very person who had calligraphed the slope like that had been a pristine scroll made for most masterful application of ink, few calculated movements seeming naturally effortless and flowing like a wave rushing to the shore — that same very person now had him stupefied with another wave, that of blazing red curls, and Kylo couldn’t help but stare like the utmost fool.

— Why don’t you contain your staring, oh lord of this humble mountain? — The girl now openly mocked him. Kylo could retort with nothing — her toothy grin also seemed to glow brighter than the whitest snow surrounding them.

— I’d go then. So long! — The girl waved at Kylo and fell down the slope in that suicidal fashion — again. With that horned helmet in her hands — who even rides without a helmet unless they’re intent on not ever returning back to boarding? Or even to the world of the living?  
Forgetting to put own his own helmet, Kylo broke into a full throttle after the girl.

She wasn’t being hasty with her long and sinuous carves, this time. As if waiting for Kylo to catch up with her, and Kylo certainly didn’t lose sight of her now when her blazing red hair was guiding him like a beacon through the mass of monochrome landscape. With as much speed as he tried to accumulate through aggressive sharp turns, extra short carves and other risky techniques, Kylo could still only barely keep up with her, plus the snow added much to the overall commotion shooting chips of ice straight into his face.

Somehow in this crazy rush, they made it downhill, together but not really. The girl stood at the finish of the slope as unaffected by the snow as if she glided upon it without even touching it — which was not the case as Kylo had spotted the fountains of ice coming from under her board when she maneuvered patches of fresh snow, untouched and unridden, waiting just for her to try them.

On the other hand, Kylo could model as a poster yeti spitting snow from his mouth and not even daring to touch the hair — a complete and utter disaster. Good thing his knights didn’t see their boss doing a foolish ride like that.

The girl neared Kylo who breathlessly unbuckled his board and just sat there on the snow in a state of utterly hypnotized misery. This way with him sitting and her standing they were almost of an equal height which helped the girl brush off some snow from Kylo’s otherwise gorgeous mane. The delicate movement of a small hand had Kylo nearly bolt upright at the unexpected tenderness of fingers massaging his scalp though the thick and tangled hair.

— You too snowbound for a lord of this mountain, — the girl stated matter-of-factly and took her hand away before Kylo could produce a reaction. At the moment he was busy berating himself exactly for his inability to react appropriately.  
— So I suppose I’d be riding here for as long as I wish — until you can present a nice challenge for me. Oh, I’m Enfys, by the way.

Having introduced herself, Enfys hopped onto the chairlift and clasped her helmet back in place. Again Kylo rushed to take the next chair, yet this time Enfys didn’t wait for him at the start of the slope but was already far gone down the route. Kylo wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell her — to introduce himself? To argue he was more than ready for a challenge? The perplexity was total and unyielding.

***  
Despite their absence during the Enfys show-off, or so was how they called it among themselves, the knights of Ren were supernaturally shrewd to figure out the details of the encounter. The girls among the knights were wary at first, to believe a girl could ride in such a rough fashion that they had witnessed. Rough yet economic, Kylo mused in a dazed state, and had you even seen the calligraphy in it! The knights didn’t understand that calligraphy quirk of his, so the comparison was a pointless waste of air.

Each of them further on met Enfys either individually or when she bested them while they fun-carved in groups at some distant hills they thought nobody would even track them to, but there she was in her undetectable garb yet oh so prominent mask of a helmet, testing out fresh snow before they even reached it.

Some knights grew frustrated at the display of such sheer insolence, but their agitation was a subtle spring breeze compared to the savage boiling rage of Kylo Ren. He could best her, and throughout his rough daily trainings he knew he would — in the best aggressively untamed and no-nonsense manner he practiced — if only he could get to talk to her!

The girl was as elusive as her outlooks were unforgettable. Not one of them knights could trace her to the hotels at the base of the mountain resort — it was like she disappeared into the woods with her board, and all of that had been a violent delusion of a dream, but next day Kylo spotted a horned silhouette atop the slope and knew the race began anew. It felt as if he could never truly reach her…

He better didn’t really. They were contesting half-jokingly with one of his knights — Kylo bested him, of course, having arrived some precious moments earlier to where another knight had established a finishing line for them — and there in the heart of the moment Kylo found Enfys leisurely chatting to that very knight supposed to be their judge. Helmet on, board in hands, like she was about to leave any moment but the spirit of the conversation was too enthralling to quit just yet.

Kylo wanted to show off, of course. To return the ‘debt’ of the gust of snow suddenly and sharply carved into his face when Enfys overtook him at the slope. Kylo almost entered the curve for that one rash movement that was either make or break when the wind helped him overhear the conversation Enfys was partaking in.  
— …shoud’ve seen him getting off to your style, bro, — now that guy was about to be kicked out of the knights of Ren right at that very moment.

— Oh you did? — now Enfys abruptly turned to Kylo as he had frozen mid-movement, all the carving ideas forgotten to the muffled sound of a smirk in her voice modified to sound especially snarky through that mask of hers, like it was some mountain troll talking, not her.

— Of course I did not, the hell are you listening to him! — Kylo yelled at the knight, but the lad just threw his hands up in the air, as if trying to convey he was simply delivering the worldwide-known truths to those unsuspecting of them. No big deal, boss, c’mon, why would you deny that?

— That’s a pity, actually, — the mask rasped in mock regret, and Enfys was almost off the earth and up in the chairlift but this time Kylo got to the seat next to hers. They rode in silence, Kylo entirely lost at her reply, Enfys seemingly enjoying the mountainscape views.

Atop the slope Kylo finally mustered some courage to demand a challenge — or a rematch for the helmetless ride from the previous days. Enfys mused at his suggestion.  
— What’s at stake? — She inquired, and Kylo could almost imagine the glint of her wine red eyes hidden underneath that hideous mask.

— Uhm, you don’t run off the slopes the way you usually do, and we go dine somewhere back at the resort, — one could commend Kylo on the sheer speed with which he muttered his proposition. He didn’t even ride as fast as he had just talked. Enfys heard him well, however.  
— And if I win?  
— You name your idea, then, — Kylo stared at Enfys not sure if he would not regret the challenge later.

— Well then you do what your knights supposed you do when imagining my style, — Enfys’ final words were like a guillotine’s fall upon Kylo’s head. He had some remnants of grace left to not ask for an elaboration of what exactly his knights supposed him doing, damn those sneaky bastards to the seven hells. Apparently, that grace wasn’t enough though.

— And you? — Kylo wasn’t sure what was of that to Enfys whether he got off to her style of riding or to something else entirely — and wasn’t exactly keen on discovering, but the words were said nonetheless.

— Oh, I’d watch, sure, — Enfys confirmed his worst fears. This was rapidly getting out of control. He only so far wished to be able to talk to her out of her natural snowboarding element, to get to know her behind that mask — and there was her stake, and Kylo suddenly knew he would lose even if he possibly could outsmart her in technique and in stamina.

— Shall we, then? Your knights are keeping count at the bottom, I would imagine, — Enfys turned away from Kylo to overlook the mountains. A resplendent view, and an unfazed competitor. Snowboarding suddenly appeared more of a psychological game than a leisure sports affair. This was not what Kylo had expected from a week of funcarving and another of honing his rider’s skills. No, certainly not this.

He muttered his agreement. There was this battle right here, lost before it was even started. Kylo wasn’t even sure he wanted it to be won. He just cut the carves like all hell was after him — and he was that hell himself, a whole hell after one impudent Enfys — into the maddening snowstorm from her cutting the snow — Kylo realized he hadn’t yet seen this aggressive side of her, who had always treaded lightly and imperceptibly, Enfys was now riding like a sculptor hellbent on ridding the mountain of all its ridges, making it flat as a cornfield in autumn, also devoid of snow as all of it was suddenly targeted back at Kylo as Enfys jumped and cut, and the air was wheezing around them like on a battlefield — that was one battleslope instead.

In the end, Kylo almost touched her, having nearly grabbed the oh so long horns of Enfys’ mask. It didn’t help to overturn the timers however, fleeting parts of the deciseconds ticking off Enfys’ victory.  
— See ya in two hours, Kylo, — her mask rasped at him, as Enfys made a mock-bow towards the group of his knights and went up in the chairlift again.

Those had been the most excruciating two hours in Kylo’s riding experience. He wasn’t just stumbling — he even fell a few times, much to the amusement of the knights of Ren. No one dared to ask, though, the less you know, the longer you live with your guts and wits intact and functioning. The final minutes, Kylo lay on the snow and stared into the grey skies above — everything about Enfys turned into a disaster, yet why did it make his blood boil so much?

She greeted him with another gust of icy particles showering into his face, of course. Pulled off her helmet, and Kylo’s defeat suddenly didn’t seem so mortifying anymore. There was a glimpse of something akin to uncertainly in those hazel eyes that changed colour according to the weather around them. Uncertainty and — fear? Now that felt like more of Kylo’s element and he started regaining some confidence.

They went to his place at the resort, a lone chalet a bit distanced from the main compounds that the knights of Ren had rented for their company to rest in. The knights conveniently preferred to stay out of whatever predicament Enfys’ appearance could promise, and for that Kylo was grateful. He already had all the witnesses in the world, even if she was only one. The only one.

They put off their riding clothes — Enfys again wore something dark and undiscernible underneath her garb, and Kylo could only wonder as to why she wasn’t parading in all iridescent like the others did — not that any colour could outbright the radiance of her hair and freckles. The silence in his suite suddenly became physically palpable. Enfys didn’t utter a word and clearly waited for him to do something.

Kylo led her to the bedroom — if the situation could get any more awkward then that might as well let it escalate to the heavens. Enfys daintily seated herself in an armchair next to bed. Kylo stood close to her, but not close enough to touch — the air was already a hot mess of perspiration and something poisonous and cloudy and dangerous to even venture in there.

— Why don’t you take a seat or get cozy, you know? — Enfys elegantly gestured at the air with her hand, as if they were doing a regular small talk like ladies and gentlemen.  
Kylo sat at the edge of the bed — that was clearly not the definition of getting oneself cozy, but this was still better than idling around with a look of total loss on his face and feeling so badly stoned no expired mushrooms could be blamed for that state. Pathetic.

— So what is it about my style? — The interest in Enfys’ voice seemed to be most genuine, but that didn’t help. For all things considered, Kylo would have preferred her commanding him to strip down on the spot, grab himself and pump his manhood painfully with no mercy, then she would scream profanities at him if he slowed down or averted his gaze from her. Or stopped telling her how her style was the most unearthly thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life.

And then Kylo wouldn’t be able to contain himself any longer and he would spill himself right onto her lap, and that would get even more awkward, and Enfys would probably slap him or hit him with her legs — such small legs she had, so little and seemingly so fragile herself — yes, hit him she would, and Kylo would be tumbling down into the sticky mess on the floor, where his rightful place had actually been, all this time, waiting for him to realize it.

Mortifying, oh yes. For some reason, that turned Kylo on despite his mind raging against such foul fantasies. Enfys was regarding his body language with growing curiosity and what felt like uneasiness. Kylo decided to test that.  
— You wanna hear praises or see me jerk off? — Well, wasn’t that an exquisitely eloquent starter for their small talk.  
— I prefer both simultaneously, if you can multitask, — Enfys finished her phrase in whisper, and the porcelain skin underneath her freckles was gradually achieving a fine rosy tint. Or it must be the lights in the room.

— I can. — Kylo wanted to sound more confident than he appeared. — Are you sure you really want this?  
— Are you? — Enfys now spoke in whisper. And Kylo knew the answer — hell he was not sure at all. Yet he was not ready to admit just that to the girl who had outdone him so grandly in the field where his prowess had been most outstanding. Snowboarding had never been such a humiliating sport before.

Kylo put his large palm to cover the already prominent erection and hesitated at Enfys’ attentive stare.  
— I cannot understand how you do it — glide the slope leaving zero trace, — Kylo was uttering the words like they were vicious fireballs burning his throat from the inside. Massaging his girth through the thick fabric of his riding pants now appeared to be a real challenge. Kylo feared should he lose eye contact with Enfys, it might all go down somewhere he wouldn’t ever want to go.

— Oh, I did none of that last time we raced, didn’t I? — Enfys had the guts to sound both courteous and entertained, as if Kylo wasn’t already fumbling with the zipper on his pants in futile attempts to have it opened.

— You carve like you’re a sword of a samurai, — Kylo almost shouted in her face, now covering the tent in his underwear with both palms. So much for a small talk.

— In a sense, I am a sword, — Enfys didn’t return Kylo’s gaze, — but this isn’t what you really want to talk about, is it? So cut the crap already. Just keep moving.  
Perplexed, Kylo did just that — getting completely naked in front of an inquisitive gaze was by no means a simple task. But Enfys began to talk, and suddenly it all went easier.

— Sword I might be, but you’re the avalanche yourself — do you even know this? — Oh Kylo knew he was lots of assault methods all combined in form of one man, but the avalanche itself? He quickly pulled the thin fabric of the pants down to be done with the humiliation already.

Enfys held her breath at the sight. Avalanche was not even beginning to describe it. Bright red and blazing, kind of like her very hair, pulsating and proudly upright, Kylo’s member was pointed at her just like that samurai sword Kylo mentioned some moments earlier. And it was such a mesmerizing sight to behold. After taking in the air a tad bit too loud, Enfys moved on with her comparisons.

— Avalanche, yeah. They call my riding wild — they have not apparently seen yours. So raw, — with that Enfys licked her full lips and stared at Kylo. His hands seemed to operate on their own, diligently exploring the vast prominence of his protruding manhood, as if stupefied with its sheer size and willful temper — raging with hot blood filling it with delicious volume and a sense of danger.

Kylo’s face, however, was all a mess of mouth wantonly opened and lips glistening with saliva, his breathing going heavy in and out of that mouth, eyes glazed and gone so completely dark, like the blackest of moonless nights.  
— Please tell me more about it, — he could only half whisper, half moan, as his hands had discovered a semblance to a steady rhythm in the meanwhile.

— Oh, but I will, — Enfys presented him with a hesitant smile and suddenly was all too near, having moved the armchair so close she was practically sitting in between Kylo’s long legs now, in an arm’s length from this hands busy with the pumping motion — she could even touch him should she so desire.

— You ride like you’re about to conquer the whole world, — a small hand covered his huge one and effortlessly followed the rhythm up and down Kylo’s fierce red manhood, that was now pulsating at a quicker pace, growing larger and more mutinous with each stroke — shaking itself with force and having Kylo shake in followings its erratic movements.

Kylo’s resonant exhalations disrupted the cadence of his shaking, he was now moaning louder, unabashed at Enfys’ proximity and her hands — now the both of them — exploring his oversensitive length.  
— But you know what? — Enfys was being breathless beside him. — The truth is you’ve already got it conquered and shivering under your board. And you know it. Let go of the pretense, there’s no need for that mask of yours, Kylo…

And Kylo knew it, of course. So he let it go just like that, at Enfys’ words and careful motions, exploding right into her delicate hands with a blast of slick and a subdued roar, too lost in the image she had crafted for him, too enchanted in the way she had recognized him and felt his very core and had put it out in the open for him to see and accept — and Kylo accepted it, all of it, that Enfys benevolently shared with him.

— Next time, you go according to our bet, — with that promise, Enfys wiped her hands on Kylo’s shirt, stood up in between his legs and kissed him lightly on the forehead. — No opting out, now.


End file.
